


Liar Dance

by RemindBlue (PacketHero)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/RemindBlue
Summary: 他们五次对所有人说谎，以及一次对彼此坦诚。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho





	Liar Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和灵感都来自Deco*27。赠分销打字机。

**5.**

闪光灯接连不断地炸开，只是为了喘口气，他移开视线，漫不经心，仅仅出于意外，余光扫过玻璃水杯上的倒影。影子并不清晰，不可能真的看清楚任何细节上的事情。所以那种他以为早已经不复存在的——那种过于脆弱而显得全然破碎的东西隔着水波一闪而过时，几乎就只像是一个真实的幻觉，一场清醒的梦境。

让人痛恨的一点：他知道那不是。

“……先生？”

“酒店没什么不好。”他回答，同时停顿了一下，把水杯转了一个方向，现场因此安静了一秒，“显而易见，有很多好处，不是吗？”一个公式化的微笑。

房间重新变得嘈杂起来。

**4.**

“如果你是巴萨主席……”

不带恶意的笑声响了起来，打断了发言，他也笑了，但出于礼貌还是做了一个手势示意那位女士完成问题。

她很坚强，“如果你是巴萨主席，”她重复道，“你会签下他作为主教练吗？”

所有人都知道那个代词后面站着谁。

“我想我会直接给他一份五十年的合同。”他确保了自己在海潮般更响亮的笑声中面无表情。

**3.**

实际上电话接通时他还没有想好要说什么，当然更可能的是，他花半小时打了草稿，而在此时此刻那上面的每一个字又变得全然不重要了。

“嗨。”他说。

“嗨。”Pep说，“我没想到……总之，最近如何？”

“恭喜你，巴萨主教练，嗯？”

电话那头轻轻地笑了起来，声音被电波分解又重组过之后听起来有些古怪，和他所熟悉的有很多不同，听不出情绪，猜不出隐喻，无法对此做出反应。

他把听筒拿远，深吸了一口气，让正在喉咙口翻滚的，混杂着的奇怪感觉不要涌出来。

“那个位置很适合你。”

他们没聊太久。

**2.**

大概半个小时之后他才逐渐平静下来，这只是另一个机会，一份邀约，他拼命提醒自己，和之前所有已经摆在台面上可供挑选的玩意儿没有太多不同。

而且远远要渺茫的多，在刚刚的对话里他们的用词很谨慎，模棱两可的句子，不够真挚，这很容易判别的出来，这意味着更高的决策层对这个决定还存在很多争论，有些蠢到相信了表层外壳的人或许觉得会他的风格过于特别，对于一家行将就木的俱乐部来说并不合适。

一个未成形的意向，一种可能性。

但这并不意味着能够控制住自己不去想这件事，如果……

他随手从便利贴上撕下一张，纯粹为了打发时间，草草地写下， _助教名单_ 。

然后是对此他想到的第一个名字。

**1.**

他紧紧地抓着4号队员——至少现在还是——的衣领，让那个人无法转开头、撇开视线或者别的什么，唯一能做的就是盯着他，听他说完那些必须要被说出的话。

“他们不爱你那是他们的问题，这是不正确的，没有人会——没有人会不爱你，他们迟早会意识到这个错误，然后再一次……”他意识到了别的，思绪转移，声音逐渐轻了下去。

那个人等待着，帽檐下的脸把疲惫隐藏得很好，但唯一能看出来的人就站在这里。

“……爱上你，就和我一样。”

他说完了。

**+1.**

“我也是，”Pep回答，他抬起手轻轻握住了另一双手的手腕，然后眨了眨眼。

“我也爱你。”

**0.**

随着时间推移，这一天变得越来越不可避免，曼彻斯特毕竟是一个不算太大的地方。

“喝一杯吗？”Jose问。

现在假装看不见已经太迟了一些，所以他只是叹了口气，“好啊，为什么不？”

酒吧很冷清，是好事，不需要更多印着全是噪点的照片的头版报纸了。他原本打算要咖啡—— _可以接受的插曲和意外，接下来还有别的安排_ ——但滑到手边的是一杯啤酒，他和杯子对视了一会儿。

“它不会吃了你的。”Jose在对面的位置上坐下，手上是同样的一杯，泛着泡沫。

他举起杯子，忽略掉那种再次苏醒的竞争意识，耸了耸肩，“祝你健康。”然后喝掉了整整一半。

一轮过后，那些问题被抛了出来，那些在过去十几年里他们本应该去——或者，反正现在事情已经无可挽回，也不能再造成什么困扰，最后剩下的只有过于尖锐的玩笑、反射性的自卫、轻描淡写和虚无缥缈的指责攻讦。

“你已经习惯对所有人说谎了，是不是？你骗了我太多次，谎言，太多了。”他说。

“我没有。”

他笑得太厉害以至于几乎流下了眼泪，因此错过了对面的人那一秒钟的略微退缩。

“像你这样的人，就算有人真的爱你——对此我很怀疑——你也不会回应，对吗。”

这不是个问句。

“当然，”Jose说，“这个问题毫无意义，曾经没有过，将来也不会有。”

他把空了的杯子倒过来放在桌子上，站起身。

“我们本质上是同一种人，”他套上外套，“所以我也不会。”

外边下起了雨。


End file.
